Embodiments relate to systems having a high-power microwave vacuum tube (HPM-VT) and devices with non-evaporable getters (NEG) integrated in an RF cavity enclosure. The embodiments also include a method of manufacturing the HPM-VT device.
A high-power microwave vacuum tube device may include a solid metal layer that acts as an electrode of a first polarity. An electrode of opposite polarity is journaled along an axis of the tube within the hollow center dimensioned to receive the electrode. Traditional high-power microwave vacuum tube devices require the use of large vacuum support equipment during operational use or require a high degree of maintenance for long shelf life.
The vacuum support equipment may include one or more of a positive displacement pump, momentum transfer pump, regenerative pump and an entrapment pump. The vacuum pump(s) is generally a separate chamber from the vacuum tube chamber with a vacuum gauge coupled to the pump and/or chamber. The vacuum support equipment evacuates gas to maintain the vacuum space. The vacuum gauge measures the quantity of gas in the chamber.